Robot One Shot Song Fic
by converseluver333
Summary: Gillian expresses how she feels about Gary, or 'angel', tring to control her life.


**Robot One Shot Song Fic**

**Song: Robot by Miley Cyrus**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONG ROBOT NOR DO I SING IT IN ANY RECORDS**

**I DO NOT KNOW MILEY CYRUS **

**NOR DO I OWN THE NIGHT WORLD BOOKS OR CHARACTERS**

**Summary: Gary is still telling Gillian what to do; Gillian tells him to leave- she's not his robot.**

**It's been like this from the start**

**One piece after another to make my heart**

Gillian sat on her bed, waiting for Gary. She had to tell him. It was time. Things were out of control; they had gone too far. Hurting Tanya like that was too much, even if she did really deserve it.

And poor Kim. She was actually really not that bad, at least when she wasn't spreading rumors.

_Gary! _Gillian thought. _Gary! Come here! We need to talk, NOW! _Gary appeared just then, his handsome and angelic face turned to look at Gillian.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I can't do it anymore. All the mean things you've made me do- I see it now! You're no angel; you're nothing but a demonic being if anything. I can't do It anymore- you need to leave me alone!" Tears were streaming down her face as Gillian picked her words carefully, hoping to not get Gary madder than necessary.

"I am not grasping what you're saying, Gillian. I've given you everything that you've wanted! Popularity, that David guy, you're a someone now, not a something!

"You also made those things bad though! Tanya may have to lose a finger; Kim's voice is going to take forever to get to the point to where she can talk again! You've also hurt me." Gillian spoke softly, careful not to agitate him.

"You're overreacting, Gillian. It's too late to change anything. And I'm not leaving!"

"You're right," Gillian spoke. "It's too late. Oh well, just ignore everything I said. I understand. Goodnight, Gary." If he wasn't going to understand now, she had a lot of thinking to do to get the point across in the morning. She couldn't hold off on this; she couldn't afford to waste any more time.

She lay down, making Gary believe she was really tired. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she sat up.

_It is quite late, _she thought, _but that doesn't mean there isn't any time to fix all this! It's been like this from the start, he put together one piece after another to make my heart, to make me feel complete. In the morning he's going to get it!_

**You mistake the game for being smart**

**Stand here sell this and hit your mark**

**But the sound of the steel and the crush and the grind**

**It all screams to remind who decides my life**

In the morning, Gary appeared, just like always. Gillian was ready this time, and she was going to say what she meant.

"Gary, remember how I told you to just forget everything I said last night?" she asked. Gary nodded. "Well, bring it back to mind. I don't want you to forget, I want you to talk about it with me." She looked at him.

"What do you mean? We discussed this already! I help you get where you want to be in life, everyone's happy. What's the problem?" he asked angrily.

"You mistake me for someone stupid. I can do things on my own, Gary. You think you can control me, but it's moments like this when you're at you're weakest point. The sound of me figuring out, no, the KNOWLEDGE of me figuring YOU out, it screams to remind who decides my life. It's mainly me, I just let you take the wheel." When Gillian looked up again, Gary was glaring.

"What makes you think that, huh? I'm not controlling you!"

"Yes you are!" Gillian wanted to scream. Who cared if her mother woke up? She wouldn't do anything.

"No, I'm not, Gillian." Gary started. "This is all you're fault! You listened to my solution to everything." He shrugged. "You're the fault here.

**I would scream but I'm just this hollow shell**

**Waiting here begging please**

**Set me free so I can feel**

"Oh? I'm the fault here? I don't think so!" Gillian maliciously spat at him. "I want to scream, but it's like I'm an empty, hollow shell, and there's nothing but air to fill it with."

"At least you have something to fill it with." Gary said, glaring again. "I've given you that much, haven't I?"

"You don't understand, Gary." Gillian softened her tone. "I'm waiting for you to leave. To set me free, so that I can live on my own and depend on myself, not you. I don't care if I don't get to keep all of the things you've 'so wonderfully given me'. I want you to go!" Gillian said thickly yet seriously.

**Stop tryin' to live my life for me**

**I need to breathe. I'm not your robot.**

**Stop telling me I'm part of the big machine**

**I'm breaking free can't you see**

**I can't move. I can't feel**

**Without somebody else operating me.**

**You gave me eyes and now I see**

**I'm not you're robot I'm just me**

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean! I don't even exactly get what you mean! How could you want to throw all of my hard work away? I spent so much time to make your life how you always dreamed of, Gillian!" he spoke with a cold, harsh tone.

"I mean this, Gary! You need to stop trying to take over my life! I'm not your little, your little, you're little robot!" she stuttered. "I'm not part of 'the big machine', and I want you to leave and to STOP trying to operate me, to take control of my life. I'm breaking free, can't you see? I can't move, fell, or do anything without somebody else operating me in this life. I still have eyes, though, and I can see quite clearly that I'm not you're robot, I'm just me. Yes, I'm as much as a monster as you were when this began, but now you're a million times worse than that! I can't ever touch your level, and I know this as a fact!"

_**Two years later….**_

**All this time I've been misled**

**There were nothing but crossed wires in my head**

**I've been taught to think, that what I feel**

**Doesn't matter at all till you say it's real**

"I'm just so glad he's gone, it's like a million pounds have been lifted from my chest." Gillian told her fellow Circle Daybreakers.

She was telling her story about how Gary tried to take over her life, tried to make her his own robot.

"After he left, I knew that all that time he'd misled me. It's like I was a defective robot that whole time; there wasn't a single straight wire in my head- they were all crossed. He made me think that nothing that I thought mattered unless he said so. It's like I handed my life over to him. It all tears me up inside now, but I know it's behind me."

"You're right about that," Poppy said, and everyone agreed. "It's a great story, Gillian, and it's good to see that you're ready to share it." She smiled. "But, unfortunately, I have to go. Come on, Jamie." She motioned to her soul mate, James, and both left.

Poppy was on her best behavior for this occasion; she merely glanced at Mary-Lynette. She didn't glare, snarl, or anything else.

James, as always, just ignored Ash and Mary-Lynette and smiled to himself at Poppy's good behavior.

This made Gillian feel a million times better, and she turned to walk home with David.

**OK- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR WORDS OF WISDOM TO TELL ME HOW GOOD THIS WAS! THNX!**


End file.
